1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection screen provided with a Fresnel lens and a lenticular lens and capable of suppressing moire effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rear projection display uses a rear projection screen for making visible a television for viewing in an enlarged image. A known rear projection screen is provided with a Fresnel lens and a lenticular lens. The Fresnel lens gathers as much of the light projected from an image projector as possible and directs the light toward the viewers to prevent the reduction of brightness of the peripheral portion of the image. The lenticular lens disperses the light laterally for laterally directional projection.
Since the Fresnel lens and the lenticular lens are disposed close to each other, a moire effect is developed by the cooperative effect of the furrows of the Fresnel lens and those of the lenticular lens to deteriorate the quality of the image displayed on the rear projection screen. The degree of intensity of the moire effect is depedent principally on the pitch ration between the pitch of the Fresnel lens and that of the lenticular lens, and hence the pitches of these lenses must be determined in a proper ratio to prevent the moire effect.